


5 Times Iori Tried To Give Riku Valentine's Chocolate Plus The 1 Time He Did

by TrapinchHoodie



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Chocolate, Happy birthday Yamato, Iori overthinks everything, M/M, Party, Some characters only appear for a second, Valentine's Day, brief Tamasou mention, established YukiMomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapinchHoodie/pseuds/TrapinchHoodie
Summary: Earlier that day, Iori was walking around town when he noticed a red box of chocolates that was tied together with a navy blue ribbon on a shop windows display. Before the boy could even think, his body moved on it's own and he bought said box.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	5 Times Iori Tried To Give Riku Valentine's Chocolate Plus The 1 Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write some Ioriku for a long while now but I never did!!!! This is also my first time doing a 5+1 lol
> 
> This can also somewhat double as Yamato's birthday. I couldn't just have him go thru the day without it coming up rbfjfkdk So basically Yamato's birth gets in the way of Iori's plans
> 
> Let's also just..... pretend they all don't have busy schedules - especially on a holiday like this
> 
> Happy Valentine's & enjoy!!

1.

Were clocks always this loud?

It was around 10pm on February 13th and all Iori could hear was the loud, endless ticking of his clock. In an attempt to get his mind off of the clock, he focused on the box of chocolates sitting in front of him on his desk.

Earlier that day, Iori was walking around town when he noticed a red box of chocolates that was tied together with a navy blue ribbon in a shop windows display. Before the boy could even think, his body moved on it's own and he bought said box.

The plan was to wait until the clock strikes midnight. He would head right to Riku's room and give him the chocolates.

Originally, Idolish7 was gonna surprise Yamato at midnight since Valentine's Day is also his birthday. However, he ended up passing out as soon as he got home from a late running drama shoot, so the rest of the group decided to let him sleep in peace. That left midnight free for Iori to make his move.

10:04pm. At this point, the young idol couldn't tell if time was moving too fast or too slow for his liking. He had spent the past few hours stressing over the outcome of this. Would Riku accept the chocolates? What if he just found him to be weird or even creepy? Would this somehow mess with the entire group? For someone who's normally so certain on what to do, Iori was at a loss here.

His eyes started to grow heavy while he was sitting at his desk. All this worrying was draining him of what little energy he had left for the day. Maybe just some quick shut eye would help calm his nerves before the big event.

\----------

12:46am. Iori was fast asleep for the night. He had been out for a few hours now.

2.

Iori jolted awake the next morning as he looked over at his enemy from the night before. 7:27am. He had unknowingly fallen asleep completely at his desk. Well, the midnight plan was out the window. He thought to himself on what to do instead.

He settled on giving the chocolates to Riku after breakfast.

Iori stretched as he walked into the living room. He didn't have a comfortable sleep in the slightest. A mental note of never sleeping at his desk again was made.

Mitsuki, Sougo, and Riku were already awake. "Good morning!" Waved Riku with his signature smile. Even this early, he was already so bright and bubbly. "Good morning everyone." Iori gently smiled as he sat down next to Riku. "Want some coffee?" Sougo asked. Iori nodded. Hopefully that would help keep him alert after a less than satisfying night of sleep.

"Iori." Mitsuki spoke up as he cooked breakfast for the dorm. "You shouldn't fall asleep at your desk. That couldn't have been comfortable! I tried waking you up, but you wouldn't respond." Iori got slightly red in embarrassment. He thought nobody had seen him. "Huh?" Riku chimed in. "It's not like you to sleep in random places!" At least it wasn't Riku that found him. "We all slip up sometimes." Iori replied with a quick awkward cough to clear up his embarrassment.

Sougo placed a cup of coffee in front of the young idol. "Be careful next time, ok?" Iori took a sip as he ever so casually glanced over to the boy sitting next to him. Riku was checking his twitter notifications to see what some of the fans had to say this morning. A soft smile formed on his face. "It's early, but my mentions are already filled with so many Valentine's wishes! I wish I could reply to everyone tweeting me!"

"So cute..." Iori mumbled. "Did you say something?" Sougo asked from across the table. "I-It was nothing!" He denied. Mitsuki let out an awkward laugh. His little brother was so easy to read sometimes.

Iori took a deep breath. He figured it was best to just go for it. His plan was to ask Riku to talk to him once they were finished with breakfast. After that he would just have to hope for the best.

"N-Nanase-san..." He said quietly. "Yeah?" Riku looked at him curiously. Iori opened his mouth to respond, but before any words could form....

"THE BIRTHDAY KING HAS ARRIVED!!!" Nagi kicked open the door as he dragged in Yamato; who was still half asleep. Tamaki followed the two of them with party poppers in hand. "YAMA-SAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" He followed in Nagi's footsteps.

Yamato plopped down on the couch. "You guys couldn't have let me sleep in today?" He yawned. Nagi sat down next to him. "We already let you sleep last night!" Tamaki grabbed Yamato's shoulders from behind. "Since we couldn't celebrate at midnight, we're gonna do it now!" The pudding loving boy smiled.

"Well there goes the peaceful morning." Mitsuki sighed as he finished up the groups breakfast. "Iori, could you set up the plates?" He asked. "Sure."

As Iori grabbed the plates, his mind began to wander once again. He was so close to asking Riku, but it failed once again. Maybe this was all just a sign. Maybe this wasn't meant to be. He could eat the chocolates himself and pretend this never happened.

Iori shook the thoughts away. It was still early in the day; he had plenty of time to do this.

"Iori? Hey! Earth to Iori!" Riku waved his hand in front of his face. Iori quickly snapped out of his racing thoughts as he placed the final plate down. "Were you trying to tell me something earlier?" Riku tilted his head.

A small yet sad smile formed on Iori's face. "It's nothing important. Don't worry about it." He blew it again. "If you say so." Riku seemed confused, but he didn't pry any further.

As the group started eating breakfast, everyone else was deep in conversation about Yamato's birthday. Iori was only half paying attention as he continued thinking of more ways he could give the chocolates to Riku.

3.

"Good work today!" Momo cheered as he ran up to Iori and Riku. Filming had just wrapped up on a special segment for the next episode of Next Re:vale; which the two of them had guest stared on. "Momo-san!" Riku waved to his groups senpai. "Good work today too." Iori said when Momo caught up to them.

"Will you and Yuki-san still be at Yamato-san's party later?" Riku asked. "Yep!" Momo smiled. "Yuki and I still have some work before then, but we'll be able to make it in time." Iori chimed in. "I hope you two aren't taking time out of your busy schedules for this." "Nah it's fine!" Momo reassured him. "Besides, Yuki definitely would've found a way to show up regardless." Momo laughed at the thought.

As the three idols were talking, Riku put his hands into his pocket. He felt around as he noticed that something important was missing. "Oops, I left my phone back in the dressing room. Iori, could you wait here for a few minutes?" With that, Riku was off to retrieve his missing stuff.

When the red head was out of sight, Iori let out a sigh that he didn't notice. "Something up?" Asked Momo. Iori thought to himself for a moment. He had known about Momo and Yuki's relationship for awhile now, so perhaps he would be a good person to ask for advice.

"Momo-san, have you ever had trouble giving gifts to Yuki-san?" A devilish smirk appeared on the older idols face. "This wouldn't happen to be related to Valentine's Day, would it?" Iori's face turned bright red. "I-It's just a hypothetical!"

"I gave Yuki chocolates this morning! And guess what? He had a box for me too!" Momo gushed to the younger idol. "He's always so handsome!!" That answer was pretty much what Iori had expected. Romantic gestures come as easy as breathing to those two.

"So... It wasn't challenging at all?" "Not in the slightest! Why? Are you having problems today?" The expression written all over Iori's face gave everything away to Momo. "It's a good thing the expert Momo-chan is here to help! So, tell me exactly what's happening?"

Iori sighed. There was no point in trying to deny it. He explained how he bought the box on a whim, how he failed at midnight, and how he failed during breakfast. "I have the chocolates with me, but even when I've had chances, I freeze up." Iori looked down at his feet as he recalled today's failures.

Momo nodded to himself as he thought over the situation. "So it seems you're a bit hopeless at love. Don't worry though, we've all been there!" "Even you?" Iori looked up at Momo. "Especially me! At the very beginning, I was so overwhelmed by Yuki's presence that I couldn't even look him in the eyes!" Somehow that helped to reassure Iori.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Riku ran up to the two while they were in the middle of their conversation. "Don't run inside!" Iori called out as Riku slowed down. "Sorry, sorry. Did I miss anything?" "N-Nothing much." Iori responded with a hint of awkwardness in his voice.

"I've gotta get going now!" Momo said with a wink. Iori knew exactly what he was doing. "Give it your best shot Iori! See you guys later!" Now that Momo was gone, it was just the two of them.

"Best shot? What was that about?" Riku thought out loud.

Iori placed his hand on his bag. All he had to do was take it out and give it to Riku. It was that simple!

So... Why couldn't he do it?

His hand was frozen in place; completely unwilling to move any closer to the box of chocolates located in his bag.

Riku glanced at his phone. "We should get going! There's still prep to do for Yamato-san's party!"

Iori moved his hand away from his bag. Of course THAT would be easy to do. "Right. Let's head back home." He said with his mind still in other places.

Another chance gone.

4.

Iori paced around his room. There was only so much time left in the day AND there was still stuff going on! The chocolates had returned to sitting on his desk. Even though the box was small, it sure did have such a huge presence in Iori's life for the day.

He tried to stay positive. It's not like the day was over or anything like that! He gulped. Maybe he could do it now? Would doing it unannounced be a good idea? Iori planned the basics out in his head. He could definitely make this work!

He walked up to the box as he looked at it head on. He picked it up. As it all felt right now, it was now or never.

Or so he thought...

There was a knock at his door. In a panic, he threw the box into a drawer. "Come in!" The panic was obviously laced in his voice.

The door opened; it was Tamaki. "Iorin, Mikki's calling for a meeting." Iori had forgotten about the party preparations for a moment there. "Be right there."

\-----------

"Ok, I've figured out who will be doing what." Mitsuki started.

Iori (mentally) crossed his fingers. If he and Riku were put on the same team, that would give him more time. Plus, there would be less people around.

"Since Trigger and Re:vale will be bringing the food, we're gonna split into two teams." Mitsuki explained. "Riku and I will be out with Yamato-san. Meanwhile, Tamaki and Sougo will go pick up the cake. Finally, Iori and Nagi will stay here to put up the decorations."

Great. Just great. Iori's luck continued to plummet. Giving Riku those Valentine's chocolates was really starting to feel more like wishful thinking to the young idol.

Mitsuki continued. "We don't have much time left before Yamato finishes work, so we should get going now to meet up with him. I'll call you guys when we're getting close to home. Make this place look fantastic!" With that, they were off. Riku was gone and for the time being, Iori had zero chances.

\-----------

The doorbell rang. Iori checked on the intercom who it was there. It was both Trigger and Re:vale. He invited the five of them inside and the two idol groups joined in the set up.

Iori walked into the kitchen where Re:vale plus Gaku were working. Momo basically floated around the youngest idol as he was looking for a follow up from earlier. "How'd it go with Riku?" He asked with a curious smile.

"Still nothing.... Wait---" Iori's face flushed red for the millionth time today. "I never told you who this was all for!" Yuki chuckled at what he was overhearing. "I wasn't there, but I'm sure it was obvious. Momo tends to pick up on this stuff." Momo smiled his boyfriend. "Right as always, Yuki!!"

Gaku looked up from what he was chopping. "Care to fill me in?" Iori wore a blank expression. Were his senpai's always so nosey? So once again, Iori explained the events of the day; this time not leaving out that the chocolates are meant for Riku.

"I say you just go for it the next time you're alone with him!" Encouraged Gaku. Iori stared at the older idol. "Yaotome-san, I don't mean to sound rude, but I was told that you got rejected twice in about five minutes when you tried that." Embarrassed, Gaku starred back down at the chopping board. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He denied.

Yuki put his hand on Iori's shoulder. "Now now, focusing on the negatives won't help the situation. If you want my advice, if the moment feels right, do it if you think you can. You've got it in you!" Momo join in and put his hand on Iori's free shoulder. "If you want, the three of us could help get you a chance to be alone with Riku tonight!"

Iori shook his head. "I think I want to figure this out by myself. Thank you for the advice though." He responded. "We've got your back no matter what!" Gaku gave a thumbs up that Re:vale agreed with.

5.

It was a little over an hour into Yamato's surprise birthday party. Obviously, the biggest group was formed around Yamato. However, the second largest group was formed around Riku.

Iori sat off to the side as he mindlessly poked at his slice of cake. Today was supposed to work out. Today was supposed to be good to both of them. So why did everything keep backfiring? Iori hadn't had a chance to talk to Riku during the party; much less have time alone with him.

"You gonna finish that?" Tamaki asked as he sat down next to Iori. He looked up as he realized what he had unknowingly been doing. "Oh, uh, yeah actually." He responded as he took a small bite. Tamaki stared at the fellow idol for a few seconds. "W-What?" A light dusting of pink formed on Iori's cheeks as he saw what Tamaki was doing.

"Iorin, I don't think I've ever seen you this out of it before." Tamaki chuckled. "Not a fan of party's?" Iori took another bite of the cake as he thought up a good response. Don't have to reply as quickly if there's food in your mouth!

"I've just had a long day, that's all." Iori placed his now empty plate on the table as he avoided eye contact. He didn't really want another person trying to get into his business, but there was no stopping Tamaki. "Is this about the other holiday today? Get this, Sou-chan gave me some King Pudding flavored chocolates after we got the cake!" He smiled proudly to himself.

Of course everyone else was having amazing luck today. Why did the universe have it out for Iori today? "That's nice." A sad smile appeared on Iori's face. "At least one of us is having a successful day." He mumbled. "Did you wanna give someone chocolates today?" Tamaki asked. Shoot. Iori was hoping that the noise of the party would have drowned out that last part.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I wasn't able to do it." Before Tamaki could respond, Iori stood up and walked off.

\------------

Riku was having a good time at the party. He got to catch up with his twin brother. He got to find out what everyone else had been up to outside of work lately. He got to find out how the others Valentine's Day went. It was an overall good time!

So... why did something feel off?

"Are you ok?" Asked Tenn when he noticed that his brother was starting to lose focus in everything going on around him. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something else." Riku played it cool as he laughed it off. Tenn sighed. "Honestly, you're lucky we're not working right now."

Ryunosuke sat down next to the brothers. "Lighten up you two; let's not risk starting something at such a cheerful party!" Tenn scoffed. "I had no plans on doing so."

In the corner of his eye, Riku noticed Tamaki sit down next to Iori. Something seemed off about Iori to the red haired idol. Riku didn't think that Iori was one to get so distracted and zoned out like that.

Riku was half paying attention to what Tenn and Ryuu were now talking about when he noticed Iori walking away. Something was definitely going on with the younger idol.

"Sorry guys, but I uhh..." Riku panicked as he quickly though of an excuse. "I think I left the stove on in my room! I really should go check on it!" Riku internally cringed at himself. Stove in his room? Really? That was the best he could come up with on short notice?! Before Tenn and Ryuu could even question what they had just heard, Riku walked off in the same direction that Iori had moments ago.

+1

Iori wasn't sure why he had abruptly walked off like that. It must've seemed rude to everyone else in attendance, but he couldn't think about that at the moment. He was now back in his room; where all of his nerves began. All the chit chat from the party was just fuzzy background noise to him.

He was sat alone at his desk once again. The box of chocolates sat there just mocking him. Iori blew every chance that was given to him today. Now, it was late at night and Valentine's Day was nearly over. This year was a failure in his books.

To Iori, it wasn't even worth it to eat the chocolates himself anymore. He could just throw them out the next day and move on like none of this had ever happened. Well, he could pretend, but he knew this day would linger on uninvited in the back of his mind for the foreseeable future.

Everytime he would see Riku's smile from now on. Everytime he heard Riku's singing voice. Everytime Riku called his name. Everytime the two of them ended up in another squabble. Everytime Riku was his uplifting and adorable self. Iori knew his mind would just be thinking about today and how it could've gone. How maybe, just maybe, he would've been able to call that smile his. If only he hadn't messed up so many times. If only they hadn't been separated so many times. If only....

There was a knock at Iori's bedroom door. The boy quickly snapped out of his spiraling thoughts as he tried to put on a brave face.

"Iori?"

It was Riku. Iori wasn't even sure if he wanted to see the older boy right now. Could he even face him like this?

"Iori, are you in there?" Riku continued asking.

"G-Go away." Iori managed to force out. His voice was shakey as he was not cleared from his thoughts just moments ago.

Riku sighed. "Sorry Iori, but I'm coming in." The door opened slowly as Iori sat down panicking. He wanted to shove the box of chocolates into a drawer before Riku even had a chance of seeing them, but he was frozen in place.

Riku turned the light on as he came face to face with the younger idol. "What happened?" Riku asked in a gentle tone. "You've seemed off all day and then I saw you walk off seeming upset. I ending up following you here after that. I, uhh... I may or may not have been standing outside of your door for a few minutes now."

Iori's eyes darted back and forth between Riku and the chocolates. The two of them were finally alone. This is exactly what Iori had been wanting all day long. Now was his chance.

Riku noticed that Iori's eyes were moving between him and something else, so he decided to take a peek. "Are you trying to hide something from me. Because you're failing horribly." Riku teased with a smirk.

Iori stood up and grabbed the box. He was finally doing it! He held them up in front of Riku as he looked away. "Nanase-san, T-These are for y-you!" Iori stumbled through his words, but he managed to get everything out. His face was so red that it could rival the color of Riku's hair.

Riku stood speechlessly for a few moments. Iori had gotten him chocolates for Valentine's Day. The realization hit as he spoke up. "Iori, wait here for a second!" Iori's face blanked as Riku left the room in a rush.

Did he just scare Riku off? Of course he did, he knew this was a bad idea. All the signs were pointing away from him going through with this, but yet he still did it anyways.

Riku entered the room again; this time with something in hand. "I guess we both had the same idea." He laughed to himself.

Wait..... What?!

Iori was flabbergasted. What even just happened?! Riku handed Iori a navy blue box of chocolates with a red ribbon tying it together. "Iori, Happy Valentine's Day." Riku smiled.

Iori collapsed back into his chair as he began to laugh. "Huh?" Riku was stunned. "D-Did I say something weird?" The older boy questioned in a panic.

Iori composed himself as he finally managed to face Riku. "No, it's just... I've been trying all day long to give you these chocolates! I was just about to give up when you came knocking." Iori sighed. "It's a bit embarrassing if you think about it." "It's not embarrassing at all! I was trying to do the same today as well! I thought I could do it, but I kept chickening out at the last second." Riku chuckled.

Both the boys were bright red in face as they laughed in unison.

"Will you accept my chocolates, Nanase-san?"

"Only if you accept mine, Iori."

"Of course I will."


End file.
